


Stress Relief

by Haywire



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:49:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haywire/pseuds/Haywire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short scenes where Aubrey and Chloe's off camera relationship is explored. Chloe helps Aubrey stay calm when things get to be too much with the Bellas, but what will happen when there's nothing left to be stressed out about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diaphenia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaphenia/gifts).



> Written for Diaphenia as a treat for Femslash Exchange 2013, as inspired by one of her prompts. Couldn't think of a good title, whoops, but hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Spoilers for the movie I guess!

“It’s not going to be ok, Chloe.” Aubrey said, storming off to gather her things. “We’re not ready, they’re not committed enough, it’s going to be a disaster.”

“No, it’s going to be fine, you’ll see.” Chloe followed her to the back of the gym where they’d stored their stuff. “I mean, yeah, it’s going to take some work, but it’ll be ok. I like the new members, Beca really seems to have her stuff toget-”

“Beca, _ugh._ ” Aubrey stomped her feet at the mention of her name. “She _totally_ has a toner for Jesse and she won’t even admit to it. Who does she think she is, anyway?” She scooped up her bag, throwing it across her shoulder and turning on her heel.

Chloe grabbed her own bag and scurried after her, frowning at how worked up she was. “Aubrey, come on. You know you can’t stress like this, it’s not good for you.”

Aubrey came to a halt, causing the other Bella to bump into her. She stood there, frozen in place, eyes closed tight, taking deep breaths.

“Hey now, it’s ok, it’ll be ok, I promise.” Chloe recognized the warning signs and slowly placed her hands on Aubrey’s shoulders, standing behind her. She massaged them lightly, leaning in and whispering into the blonde’s ear. “Just relax, yeah?”

With that, Chloe leaned in further and gently nibbled on Aubrey’s earlobe. She grinned when she heard Aubrey exhale slowly, continuing her soft biting for a few seconds before moving inward to the tender flesh behind her ear. Meanwhile Chloe’s hands wrapped themselves around the other woman, sliding over her stomach and pulling her back towards her.

That elicited a tiny moan from Aubrey, who tilted her head back to give the redhead better access to her neck. Obliging her, Chloe laid a trail of kisses down her neck, landing on her collarbone and causing Aubrey to suck in her breath as she playfully bit her.

Aubrey turned around, pulling Chloe in close and kissing her hard. It was her turn to moan as she pressed back against Aubrey, opening her mouth and letting the blonde explore with her tongue. Aubrey’s arms slid around Chloe, her hands reaching down and grabbing her ass.

Once she came up for air, Aubrey wasted no time giving instructions. “To the showers. Now. Come on.” She took Chloe by the hand and headed for the woman’s locker room, which was empty like the rest of the building.

Chloe didn’t have time to say anything, she just smirked and followed Aubrey without saying a word.

* * * * *

The first time they hooked up was after that fateful night at the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre the previous year. Aubrey had been so upset after what happened that there was seemingly no way to console her. The other Bellas had all but disowned her and only Chloe would talk to her. It had been a long bus ride back to their hotel, and once they got there they immediately holed up in the room they’d shared, avoiding anyone and everyone.

Aubrey took it a step further and locked herself into the bathroom at first, not even wanting to talk to her best friend if she could help it.

“Aubrey, let me in!” Chloe was leaning against the bathroom door, resting her head against it and trying to listen to what was going on in the other room. It sounded like Aubrey was crying and probably was in the bathtub, as there was the sound of running water too, but she wasn’t sure since she couldn’t see. “Come on, I really have to use the bathroom.”

“Go somewhere else!” came the reply.

“Like where? This is our bathroom, Aubrey, now let me in!” She emphasized the last three words by knocking her head against the door with each syllable. “Don’t make me call the front desk and get them up here!” That was an idle threat and they both knew it, so instead Chloe just slumped against the door and sighed. I’m tired, I have to pee, and I don’t want to argue with you any more. I just want to use the bathroom and go to bed.”

After a handful of seconds she heard the splashing of water, followed by several quick footsteps, the clicking of the door unlocking, then more footsteps before a louder splash.

“Ok, it’s unlocked.” came Aubrey’s voice.

Getting to her feet, Chloe turned and opened the door, peeking inside before entering. She saw that Aubrey was in the bathtub, water still running as it continued to fill up and a liberal amount of bubbles already formed with more imminent.

“I won’t be long, promise.” she said before pausing. “Is there like a curtain you could pull across that or…”

Aubrey didn’t respond, but she did reach over and hauled the shower curtain closed to afford Chloe a modicum of privacy.

“Thanks.” She used the washroom and washed up once she was done, looking over at the curtain once she was done. Aubrey’s silhouette was visible through the relatively thin fabric, sitting back against the wall and hands waving back and forth over the bubbles. She’d stopped the water earlier and the bubbles had stopped multiplying but there were still a veritable mountain of them in there with her.

“So, um.” Chloe started, crossing her arms and wondering how to approach the situation. “Are you feeling any better now?”

“I’m not projectile vomiting across the room so I guess that’s a hint, yeah?” Aubrey snarled, punching at one stack of bubbles, causing a splash as her hand hit the underlying water.

“No, so there’s that I guess.” Chloe bit her lip, trying to think of something else to say before giving up. “Sorry, I’ll leave you alone then.” Clearly she wasn’t prepared to be around anyone, not even her best friend, which hurt Chloe a little but she’d respect that.

Aubrey sighed and visibly slumped behind the curtain. “Chloe… wait.” She reached out and pulled the curtain aside, peeking out around it. “It’s just… you don’t have to go.”

“Aubrey, if you want to be alone I understand, I-”

“No, Chloe, you don’t understand.” She exhaled loudly, looking at the floor. “I don’t want to be alone, that’s what I’m afraid of.” Aubrey looked back up at Chloe. “I screw everything up, no one is going to love me, no one wants to hang out with me, you saw how everyone reacted. I’m a failure.”

“That’s not true Aubrey!” Chloe all but yelled, going to her knees and approaching the tub. “Well, I mean, the other Bellas right now, maybe, but who needs those bitches? We’ll be back next year, better than ever, if we have to do everything ourselves!”

“It doesn’t matter. My life’s over.” Aubrey choked back a sob, resting her chin on the edge of the tub.

“Don’t talk like that, ok?” Chloe reached over, patting her friend on the head gently. She wasn’t sure what else to do in that situation and Aubrey didn’t pull away so she figured it was ok. “Your life’s not over, you just need to… you just need to relax, that’s all. It’ll feel better in the morning.”

“Hah, I highly doubt that, Chloe.” Aubrey said. “How am I supposed to _relax_ , exactly?”

“You’re in a huge bubble bath, that’s good for starters,” the redhead countered. “and you could always… I mean, what works for me is, well.” Chloe smirked.

“Let me guess, sex, right? God, Chloe, why is it always about sex with you?” Aubrey yelled, whipping the curtain open. “Sex, sex, sex! How can that even… I mean…” Her frown turned into a look of consternation, then confusion. “How does that even work?”

“Heh, want me to show you?” Chloe said jokingly. She blinked when Aubrey looked at her with a serious stare. “I, er. You… want me to... show you?”

“Well, you’re the one who said I should relax.” Aubrey said, concentrating. “I mean, if it doesn’t work then there’s no harm in trying, right?” She bit her lip, staring up at Chloe.

“I…” She considered the proposition. Aubrey was her best friend and she’d do anything to help her, and if this is what she wanted, there was no harm in it, was there? “Are you sure you want to… I mean, you’ve been through a lot, I don’t want to just… you know.” Ruin their friendship, which was very important to her.

“I know what I want, Chloe.” Aubrey said, shifting her position in the tub so she was sitting more upright, still covered in bubbles but they were starting to run down her chest. “Unless… have you never been with a woman before?”

“Oh, honey,” Chloe chuckled. “that’s not it at all. You know that, I’ve told you about my freshman year, right?” If there was one thing Chloe was comfortable with it was her sexuality, and she’d shared plenty of stories with men and women alike with Aubrey. She was always careful, of course, but she was extremely confident with her body and how she chose to use it.

“Right, yeah, I forgot about that.” Aubrey said with a blush, leading Chloe to believe that she probably hadn’t forgot about it at all. “I’m just trying to figure out a way to stop this from happening again, I don’t really want to be alone.” She reached out with her hand, extending it over the tub.

Chloe looked down and, after pausing for a second, placed her hand in Aubrey’s and squeezed it tightly. “No, I don’t want that either, Aubrey. You’re not alone, I promise.” Moving closer to the basin, she leaned in, leaning her elbows on the edge of the tub.

Aubrey moved forward as well, starting to lean in to kiss Chloe before pausing. “Just so you know, I totally rinsed out my mouth and used Listerine, promise.”

Laughing, Chloe just nodded and closed the distance, pressing her lips against Aubrey’s and sighing at how soft they felt. Aubrey mimicked the sounds, melting against the redhead as much as she could with the tub between them.

After a few seconds Chloe broke off the kiss, getting to her feet and grabbing both ends of her shirt. “Think there’s room enough for two in there?” she mused in a sing song voice.

“Only one way to find out.” Aubrey shifted to the far end of the tub, all the while locking her eyes on Chloe as she disrobed and stepped into the tub with her.

* * * * *

“That bitch!” roared Aubrey, shaking with rage. They’d just returned to their hotel room from the semi-finals where Beca had surprised them all with her improvisation during their number. “Who the hell does she think she is anyway?!” It had been nearly an hour since the performance and Aubrey was still railing about the perceived mutiny of her squad.

“Aubrey…” There was no calming her down, not with words anyway, but Chloe felt compelled to make an effort.

“She cost us the finals, Chloe! This was our last kick at the can! And she _ruined it all!_ ” Aubrey grabbed her stomach, rubbing it and closing her eyes. “I… ugh! That bitch, that fucking bitch!”

“Shhh, sweetie, it’s ok. We tried our best and we can’t change it, so don’t worry about it, please.” Chloe reached out, taking her by the hand and trying to turn Aubrey around to face her. “Please, don’t stress yourself out.”

“Why aren’t you stressed, Chloe? You’ve worked just as hard as I have to get here!” She let go of Chloe’s hand, pushing it and her away. “It’s because it’s Beca, right? Your new girlfriend, I forgot how much you love each other!” she spat, pointing at the other woman.

“That’s not fair, Aubrey.” Chloe crossed her arms. “You know that’s not right, that I’m here for you, I’ve _always_ been here for you.”

“Yeah, well, it sure looked like you were backing Beca up tonight, and you’ve been hanging around with her an awful lot lately.” Aubrey turned around, shaking her head. “Whatever, what does it matter? It’s all over anyway, we’ve blown our chance, and that’s that.”

“Aubrey, will you stop it?” Chloe reached out in frustration, putting a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “Look at me, will you? It’s not all over, I’m still here.”

Aubrey turned around suddenly, staring at Chloe for a second before reaching out and wrapping her arms around the other woman, kissing her hard. She moved forward, pushing her against the hotel room wall, bumping against it roughly as she pressed herself tightly against Chloe.

Chloe squealed in surprise but kissed her back, letting Aubrey take the lead. She moaned as she was pinned to the wall, looking upward as Aubrey’s lips then went to her neck, her hands pulling at her clothes. “Aubrey…”

Tugging Chloe’s coat off, Aubrey finally moved back into better lighting in order to continue working on the rest of her clothes. Chloe started to pitch in, making quick work of the rest of her uniform and helping Aubrey with hers, leaving them both in just their undergarments.

With that done Aubrey clutched onto her again, crushing her lips against hers as they moved in unison towards the bed. Aubrey steered them there, pausing when the back of Chloe’s legs hit the bed. She pushed the redhead down onto bed, not with a hard push but enough to put her onto her back, bouncing slightly at the impact. Chloe didn’t mind at all, and she grinned up at Aubrey as she took charge of the situation.

“Scoot back.” she commanded, watching as Chloe obeyed before mounting the bed herself, turning around first. Aubrey positioned herself on top of her, head to toe in the sixty nine position, spreading Chloe’s legs open as she placed her hands on either side of her panties and pulled them to one side.

Chloe moaned and did likewise from her position on her back, all worries about their lost opportunities fading away for her, as she hoped was happening with Aubrey as well.

* * * * *

Once they’d received their award the Bellas went out to party as an ensemble, meeting up with some of the Treblemakers too as Aubrey finally decided to relax the rules. It was Jesse who inspired Beca to incorporate parts of their song together, after all, and truth be told if her toner for Jesse left her and Chloe to spend more time together then that was hardly a bad thing.

At the end of the evening, after most of them had headed back to their hotels or had moved on to other venues, Aubrey found herself alone with Chloe, who’d just said good night to Beca and Jesse. Aubrey waved as the new lovebirds made they way out of the lounge and headed off somewhere, presumably to be alone, and she turned to Chloe.

“What was that you were saying about it all being over, hmmm?” Chloe playfully taunted in a sing song voice.

“Shut up.” said Aubrey with a chuckle. “It _was_ over, it just… didn’t _stay_ over, I guess.” she mused. “And I’m glad it didn’t.”

“Mmm, me too, Aubrey, me too.” Chloe grinned, reaching out and hugging the other woman. “I’m glad you got what you wanted, hon, I really am.”

“Yeah.” Aubrey said, hugging her back. “What I wanted.” She moved back when the hug was over, forcing a smile onto her face. “Well, I guess we should get back to our rooms, huh? Early rise tomorrow to get back home and all.” They’d had separate rooms this time, with Chloe having reserved a room with Beca after their falling out, and Aubrey having a single room.

“We should, yeah. Only thing is, though, I’m pretty sure Jesse’s gone back to our room with Beca, sooooooooooo.” Chloe smirked. “Want a roommate, by any chance?”

“Oh, really?” Aubrey was surprised to hear that. “How do…”

“They just told me, and I gave them my blessing.” she said with a nod. “It’s about time anyway, god, you were so right about the whole toner thing.”

Aubrey chuckled at that, then raised an eyebrow at Chloe. “So… you still want to… I mean, we won, I’m not stressed, it’s not like you have to-”

“Aubrey.” Chloe said, reaching out and taking her by the hands. “I don’t _have_ to, I _want_ to. Promise.” She smiled and squeezed her hands.

“Aca-awesome.” said Aubrey with a grin, squeezing back as they laughed and headed upstairs together.


End file.
